BrotherHood Book One English
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: I wonder why I put Ferb as charater 1? MHAHAHAHA. I suck at summarys so just read inside.
1. The Start Of An Story

**Okay let's hope this is the right copy. -_- computer are idiots. Anyways.**

**Fish:I'M NOT IN THIS STORY!**

**Your not in it your right.**

**Fish:SO THEY BEAT ME DIDN'T THEY!  
><strong>

**I'm not saying that.**

**Fish:Read it and it say so it self! NO MORE FISH YOU KILL ME!  
><strong>

**Fish I have got to go to better things not about you being an ass because your not in the story.**

**Fish:I hate you!**

**Anyways thanks to BroadwayFanGirl91 for looking over this chapter and stuff. Anyways this is way after the Future the Darkness the Evil? Is that the right name? WAY AFTER. And if you read the french story I posted a day before same one better much, It comes out in french first because I have more French fans then English on YouTube, and sometimes they read over my story PM me that they can't read it so ya. Fish too bad so sad will not show up in this story.**

**Fish:WHY CAN'T I BE IN TWO STORYS AT ONCE YOU!**

**Oh come on Fish, If you want to read a story with Fish in it then read um..**

**Fish:****Revenge from More Than One Evil? Didn't you make up that name. At less it doesn't suck as much as my name!**

**I still think it's cute. Anyways I'm also going to re-write every chapter after chapter two, because I want something bad to happen to Phineas not him run of because he get's upset once more.**

**Fish:When did he get upset in the first place?**

**Fish it happen in your story! To I have to put a story about Future Phineas in his mind? And how Ferb keep on hurting his feeling?**

**Fish:A STORY ABOUT ME! YES YES!**

**No fish! I have another idea anyways. We didn't get to see the full Plan A, yes there is going to be a other past story, anyways onto the chapter!**

**Fish:I think this talking then is bigger then the chapter is. Wow just Wow Fana.**

**I'm really started to hate that nickname!**

** BrotherHood Book One**

** I had remove the name for it because it sucks**

** Chapter one missing things and odd blueprints?**

_"Perry_ it's time to eat!" said a red haired boy, "Ferb you don't think he ran away?" The boy red hair boy asked.

Not that long ago, Perry was sent on a top secret mission, but this time, it was taking longer to beat Doof. The two boys ran though doors looking for their pet. By now he would be home, but this time he was missing.

"Where could he be? It not like him to go missing for this long." Phineas said,

Ferb, Phineas stepbrother nodded his head. It was odd for the family pet to just go missing, but going missing this long was a other thing. Then Ferb recalled something and gasp.

"Phi'" Ferb said,

"Perry! Come out come out where ever you are." Phineas said, not seeming to hear his brother as he look under the table of the eating room. After a bit Phineas came out from under the table full of dust, "Ferb, I think he run away."

"Phi I don't think he would-"

"He must had hated us that much."

"Phi' he doesn't hate us-"

"No, someone must have killed him. WITH A KNIFE! No Perry!"

"Phi!"

"Or maybe he ran away because we didn't feed him or-"

"PHINEAS!"

"Maybe we just-" Then Phineas just stopped there,

"Phineas? I have something to tell you." Ferb said,

"Were we bad owners." Phineas said before running into the other room.

"I know where he is, but no! No one listens to Ferb." Ferb spoke,

Ferb then followed Phineas into the other room but didn't see him. Ferb then notice that Phineas much had run upstairs to his and Ferb's room. So Ferb went upstairs.

"Phineas?" He asked,

"He's not in our room!" Phineas spoke,

Ferb sighed as he walk though the hall to their room. He open the door and walked in to see that Phineas was somehow under his bed, looking though stuff on the floor. Near the bed was a big mess.

"How can you even fit under there?" Ferb asked.

Phineas's head poked out and it was full of dust from under the bed."Get under yours and stand looking!" Phineas ordered, before pulling himself back under.

"Phi' I can't fit! I'm bigger then you." Ferb said,

"And older blah, blah, blah." Phineas said, as he pushed another thing out from under his bed. To Ferb's stock it looked like a really old blueprint that Phineas must have made. It was ripped in many place's and looked like it was under there for a bit. It looked like it could come back out and bite them in the butt if he didn't take it.

Ferb grabbed the old picture and put it in his pocket before asking, "Phineas are you sure it safe to be looking under there?"

"My butt says it's not." Phineas replied while poking his head out. It now was full of spiderwebs. Phineas rubbed his head, getting all the stuff out, "Well he's not under here, now help me out."

Ferb sighed, and grabbed onto Phineas arms. He pulled and pulled and then after a bit he got his brother out.

"So how was it under your bed?" Ferb asked,

"My left eye hurts." Phineas said,

"Wonder why? You wandered under you bed... you could have A gotten bitten by a spider B dust, and C hit it." Ferb spoke,

"Where's Perry at Ferb?" Phineas asked, in a weak sad voice.

"He'll be back Phi'" Ferb reassured him,

"Wait! What's that in your pocket?" Phineas asked, pointing to Ferb's pocket.

"Something you pulled out from under the bed." Ferb replied while pulling the picture out and showing it to him.

"An old blueprint?" Phineas asked, his voice seeming to get even more weak.

"Seems that way." Ferb answered,

Phineas stood up, and walked slowly over to Ferb. He grabbed it from him, and looked over it.

"Why didn't we build it?" Phineas asked,

"It was under you bed, more then likely you lost it." Ferb replied.

"No, I don't think this is mine."

"Well it's not mine, and it was under you bed."

"Is anyone else getting a bad feeling from this?" Phineas asked,

"Phi' you made it and more then likely forgot about it." Ferb said,

"No, I remember everything we made." Phineas said as he held up the blueprint.

Then the brother's hear clawing at the door. Phineas looked up to it and to his shock Perry was standing there.

"Perry! Where had you been!" Phineas asked,

Perry growled, and sat beside Phineas.

Phineas then looked over the blueprint once more. It seemed to him that he was the only one worrying about it. Could he had made it in the past? Maybe it was something so bad they blocked out what happen.

"Ferb, I think we should get rid of this blueprint." Phineas said,

"Why?" Ferb asked, crossing his arms.

"It's not mine, and it's not yours. It could be bad, or a bad copy, or a fake."

"Or you just don't recall making it."

"You may be right because if we did make it would be when we were around ten, or less. But I recall all them pretty much. Roller coaster, going to the future, having to not build for one day in order for Perry to live. I just don't think I made this." Phineas said,

"Phineas your 15, You seem to forget a lot now in days. So maybe you just forgot this project." Ferb said,

Phineas looked over the blueprint once more. It just didn't seem to be something he and Ferb would make. It just didn't feel right and it felt like if they or someone else built it, it would ruin everyones life, forever and ever. No more happy people.

"No Ferb, I didn't make this! And I don't care if you don't believe in me." Phineas said while grabbing it and ripping it up, shocking Ferb in the process. He then tossed it back under his bed. Perry growled, as if he was telling Phineas something.

"Perry I didn't make it. Ssh." Phineas spoke,

Ferb knew about the fact that Phineas could talk to animals. He started doing so at the age of 13, and had been from that day on. So Ferb didn't find it that odd that he could talk to Perry like he understood him. But as for his mom and dad, they had to sent Phineas to the Doctor more then once, because they thought he was insane.

"Ferb, I think we should get ready for bed, it almost ten at night, and we don't want mom and dad to be mad at us." Phineas said,

Ferb nodded at him.

Perry, feeling that it was odd that Phineas rip up the blueprint, went under the bed to find out what was so bad about it. After running around under Phineas's messy bed, he found the pieces of the blueprint. He grabbed with his paws, and read over it.

"Phineas, is right this seems to be something that someone else would make. Someone I met before. But it can't be Phineas dad? They never even met." Perry growled. Perry thought it over and it did seem like something his dad would do. He been fighting with him over the past few years. Did they in fact meet? He would have to ask Phineas the next day. Perry put the blueprint back where it was and then pull himself out from under Phineas bed.

Lucky for him Phineas was sleeping or else he might have yelled at him. Perry then rubbed the mud off his fur. He had no clue why there was mud under Phineas bed, but knowing Phineas it may have been one of his many ideas. He then jump into the bed next to Phineas and curled up into a ball. "Good night Phineas." He said, with a smile on his beak.


	2. Sometimes Being A Brother Is Hard Work

_**So I forgot to remove the note being an idiot when I sent this in to get read over Lol once more thanks to the same one I think in chapter one for helping. **_

_**Chapter two**_

_Phineas_ awoke with Perry rolled up beside him. He sighed and rubbed his arm across Perry's back. Perry eye's flashed wide open, but then when he realized it was just Phineas he calmed down.

"Perry I do have to go to school." Phineas said,

"I know Phineas, and I have my own things to do." Perry said,

"I never know what those things are."

Perry always wanted Phineas to know, but being not allowed to, he couldn't tell Phineas about what he did everyday.

"I can't tell you." Perry growled,

"Maybe one day I'll find out." Phineas said,

Even so it was a pain to keep a secret this big from Phineas. Perry knew he was doing the right thing, but what if Phineas did find out? Perry wondered this, he didn't want to get taken away. Perry sighed, and watch as Phineas hopped off of the bed.

He walked over to something he made, and put his stuff on. Then he grabbed his backpack, and put it over his back. "Perry can you wake up Ferb?" He asked.

Perry nodded.

"Thanks pal." Phineas said, as he left the room.

Perry sighed and hopped down from Phineas bed. He walked to Ferb's bed and then jumped up beside him.

"Wake up!" He growled,

He knew that Ferb didn't understand him, but he also knew his growl would wake him up.

"Perry?" Ferb asked,

"Ya." he growled,

"Phineas made you wake me up once more? Is he that lazy?" Ferb asked, as he hopped off his bed, "Anyway Perry you should get downstairs and eat, you have a busy day."

"You didn't tell Phineas right?" Perry growled. He knew Ferb didn't understand him so he grabbed some paper and wrote it down.

"Don't worry Perry I won't tell." Ferb said after looking at the note. Perry nodded and then his clock phone went off. He sighed and look up at Ferb with the 'I got to go now' look.

"Okay Perry I'll tell Phineas you left." Ferb said.

Perry smiled and walked out.

"Phineas would say you didn't do much." Ferb said,

Perry recalled the one time when both Ferb and Phineas found out about him, that was a bad time, because Phineas wanted to yell at him, until he understood he was mad.

Ferb watched Perry walk out, and then he got his stuff on and ran downstairs, where he found his mom and dad eating, and Phineas was no where in sight.

"Oh Ferb!" His mom said, "Your brother left, he's outside."

Ferb nodded and grabbed a bowl of Doof-N-O'S. He knew how much Phineas dislike these because he got his head in a box once, but himself he loved them. After eating, Ferb went outside to see his brother, lucky for him it was fall and it wasn't really cold yet.

"You're late." Phineas said,

Phineas was siting on a small hill made of grass and leafs.

"No you came before me, as always, and did you even eat?" Ferb asked,

Phineas grabbed a candy bar out of his pocket. "I have these for a reason." He said.

Ferb watched as Phineas ate the candy bar in one bite. It kind of gross him out to see his brother do that kind of stuff.

"How can you ate that?" Ferb asked his brother.

Phineas smiled, "Because I'm hungry!"

Phineas was always the type to rush down his food. He always wanted to do something else, like build, play games (that was rare) or sleep. Phineas never took time when eating. Soon they both heard the sound of the bus wheels. Phineas was the first to get up and run over to the bus shop, Ferb was in fact slower then Phineas. He never got why, maybe it was because Phineas was smaller?

Even so he still didn't understand it. Phineas would never work out so that couldn't be the case.

"Phi' How come your faster?" Ferb asked.

"I don't know." Phineas answered, as he sat down.

The chair's at the bus shop where never really clean, more likely because people did bad things there. But Phineas seem not to mind sitting there. As for Ferb, he never like it.

The bus then drove by and backed up as always. The door then open and Phineas rushed in. Ferb sighed and slowly walked to the bus. He hated when his brother would rush in because then everyone would be looking.

"Hey Ferb, hey Phineas! what ya doing?" Isabella asked, as Ferb walked in.

Phineas, who was in first, grabbed some money from his pocket and gave it to the diver.

"Is that for the both of you?" The diver asked,

"No Ferb has his own." Phineas said.

Ferb sighed, for once he wished Phineas would pay for both of them. Ferb walked over to the diver and handed him the little bit of money he had from his mom. Ferb was still to young _**(From what i know)**_ to have a job. The diver took the money and told him to get to a chair.

"Phineas why can't you pay for both of us?" Ferb asked as he took a chair next to Phineas.

"Because I need my money!" Phineas snapped,

"Whoa did you just snap at me?" Ferb asked in pure stock.

"Ya, so what? Everyone gets mad sometimes."

"Ya but you never ever snap at me."

"Hey Phineas." Isabella said, as she took a chair beside us. Each set of chair's only fit two people. If they didn't Ferb knew Isabella would so sit by Phineas.

"Yo, Isabella." He answered,

"So what ya-"

"Sitting." Phineas replied,

"Wow Phineas has my saying gotten that old?"

"Yup petty much."

"Sitting well that's right, were all sitting. Ya. Fun."

"Oh you want me to build inside a bus? It doesn't work that way Isa'"

"Were only teens." Ferb said.

The bus then came to a stop, and Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella hopped out.

"See ya later." Isabella said,

"She gone let's make a run for it." Phineas said,

"What?" Ferb asked,

"You know not go to school."

"WHAT!" Ferb said in shock,

"You know what I said." Phineas replied,

"No Phineas, you're not thinking of doing something that dumb!" Ferb snapped,

"Oh come on, Ferb we never have time to build."

"Phineas your only 15 its best to go to school! If they find out you left, you'll will never hear the end of it, you may never get a job!"

"Ya and your 16, I don't think anyone would care if I left this one time."

"PHINEAS ARE YOU INSANE!" Ferb snapped,

"Fine don't come. Go on, Ferb get lost like the loser you are!" Phineas snapped back,

"What? Is there something wrong, Phineas?" Ferb asked.

"I just don't want to go today." Phineas said, walking away.

Ferb sighed, and walk into the school, he knew everyone would be asking where Phineas was, but he wouldn't be able to rat his brother out. He would just said nothing, no one would be able to tell. Ferb didn't talk half the time anyway.

**An DA DA DA! Anyways I'm rewiring ever chapter after this one, once my computer set it self to English. -_- I have to virus span. Anyways now this chapter can go about 3 ways. Way 1 he doesn't want to go because he got bully I hated the way it when. 2. he was having a break down for not being able to build. I like that way better. Are 3 You can make up.**

**I don't know what way I'll pick myself more likely 2.**

**Fish:Are it could be because I overshadow him MHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
><strong>

**Don't worry Fish Your story will be updated soon.**

**Fish:I HATE YOU!**


End file.
